Hilos del destino
by PonMiNombreAqui
Summary: Mundo alterno/ Que pasaría si existieran dos futuros, la magia existe o no, todo depende de un sacrificio de 13 chicos. La muerte es el precio, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad por desgracia también para los villanos. ¿Se reconocerán en su nueva vida? ¿serán los mismos amores y odios? ¿salvaran al mundo?


_**Declaimer: Suju no nos pertenece…aunque quisiéramos u_u, ahhh tampoco Hyde, Gackt o cualquier otro Idol que aparezca, no tenemos tanta suerte pfff ¬¬**_

_**Summary: Mundo alterno/ Que pasaría si existieran dos futuros, la magia existe o no, todo depende de un sacrificio de 13 chicos. La muerte es el precio, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad por desgracia también para los villanos. ¿Se reconocerán en su nueva vida? ¿serán los mismos amores y odios? ¿salvaran al mundo?**_

_**Parejas: Eunhae, Kyumin, Kangteuk, Yewook… por ahora.**_

…

… _una vez le pregunte a mi padre porque teníamos que leer sobre nuestra historia, y él me contesto "es la única forma de asegurarnos de que no a cambiado", lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos mostraban una seriedad que no puedo olvidar, en ese entonces creí que todo era una broma, ¿Cómo va a cambiar algo que ya paso?, así que reí aquella tarde junto a él, ahora lo entiendo, realmente SI tenemos que asegurarnos de que nada cambie, pero en esta ocasión no será con aquellos viejos libros…_

_El hombre cerro el diario, mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal para poder observar la hermosa noche en la cuidad de Seoul, la gente caminaba por las calles, cada persona en su mundo, ignorando lo que ocurría sobre ellos, dirigió su mirada a 13 sombras que luchaban jugándose los sueños y las esperanzas de los que los ignoraban entre los edificios, las luces de los hechizos se confundían con las resplandecientes luces de la cuidad._

_Aquel hombre sonrió mientras salía de aquella habitación… _

**Cap. 1. ¿La primera vez que te vi?**

La neblina cubría la mayor parte del paisaje, mientras una tenue brisa cruzaba aquel campo santo, la gente desistía de mirarse entre sí, prestaban toda atención a aquel féretro que decencia lentamente al lugar donde permanecería el cuerpo de uno de los mejores empresarios de Asia, todos menos uno, que sostenía la mirada a otro de cabellos castaños sentado a dos asientos de él, en ella transmitía una furia y odio que no pretendía ocultar, mientras que el otro, simplemente se encogía en el asiento siendo consciente de esa asesina mirada y aceptando que la merecía.

Poco a poco la multitud, tanto de amigos, contrincantes y reporteros, abandonaban el lugar, hasta que quedaron solo ellos dos…

-¿Quién eres?-

-No lo sé- Se preguntaba el castaño, sin dejar de mirar la tumba, ¿Por qué había tenido que salir de mi hogar?, ¿Por qué?

4 Semanas antes, Tokio, Japón…

-¿Y?, ahora que piensa hacer el señor empresario-

-Supongo que buscar un empleo-Le conteste a mi padre mientras le daba un largo trago a mi café y miraba aquella hermosa ciudad, el día de hoy termine el posgrado de mi carrera, 9 años estudiando, por fin habían dado frutos, así que decidimos, celebrar en mi lugar favorito, la torre de Tokio.

- Lo buscaras en una gran empresa, de eso estoy seguro, pfff eso significa que, aunque ya no estés en la escuela, tampoco podremos estar más tiempo juntos, ¡ahhh que desdichado padre soy!-

-Jajaja eso cosa tuya no mía-le conteste mientras sonreía, el sigue siendo un adolecente aunque ya pase los cuarenta, incluso en estos momentos, mientras yo llevo traje debido a la ceremonia en la universidad, el trae unos vaqueros deslavados y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y una corbata, lo primero que había señalado cuando llego en la mañana "vez recordé que era formal", aun no entiendo cómo es que es, un reconocido arqueólogo, tiene una larga lista de descubrimientos, creo que es porque está obsesionado con la historia.

-¿Y por donde piensas empezar a buscar?-Me pregunto mientras coqueteaba con la mesera que acaba de traer la cuenta, y sorbió su café.

-¿Qué te parece Corea del Sur?, en Seoul-

Mire divertido como escupía el café que acababa de tomar.

-¿Por qué en esa ciudad?, tanto deseas alejarte de tu padre, ¡yo que te quiero tanto!-me grito mientras se tiraba a la mesa y la gente alrededor nos miraba debido a la dramática escena de "abandono" que él hacía.

-No es por eso, sabes que yo también te quiero jejeje, lo que pasa es que, hace unos días recibí un correo de una compañía de publicidad de aquella ciudad, al parecer ellos buscan a un empresario recién egresado con mis características, y mi universidad me recomendó, además que no estaría mal regresar, a bueno, la ciudad donde nací, se que la has evitado todos estos años, nunca aceptaste un trabajo en aquel país creo que ya es tiempo-

-Parece que así es, quizás ya es tiempo de que vuelvas, tu destino está en aquella ciudad, siempre lo e sabido solo que, no esperaba, mas bien, no quería que fuera tan pronto, desde el día que te vi en aquel orfanato supe que serias una persona muy especial mi pequeño Leeteuk, en el instante que te vi, decidí cuidarte sin importar que, pero parece que hasta aquí llego mi trabajo-me dijo con una seriedad que no le había visto jamás.

-Solo voy a trabajar padre no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver, deja de ser tan exagerado jejeje- intente bromear esas palabras me hacían pensar tantas cosas que solo quería cambiar el tema.

-Es cierto jajaja, bueno, bueno así que una agencia de publicidad señor Jungsoo… ¿no te irás por las modelos verdad?, porque si es así yo voy también-

-¡Papa! – le grite pero ya era tarde, el se había parado casi corriendo dejándome la cuenta- si, definitivamente necesito trabajar-

-¿Tan pronto?-

Susurro el arqueólogo a la nada mientras reposaba sus brazos en el ventanal de aquella gran torre.

…Jungsoo caminaba por una ciudad que se le hacía familiar, la gente ignoraba lo que ocurría, pero él veía una batalla en el parque que se encontraba al cruzar la calle, 12 chicos enfrentaban a una cantidad exagerada de contrincantes con armadura, más del triple de los que eran los chicos, no lograba ver los rostros de los muchachos, quería correr cuando de pronto…

¿Estas seguro que puedes con lo que se te viene encima Leeteuk?...pregunto una voz de la nada.

¿Quien eres?

Puedes ¿o no?

Yo, no sé de lo que me hablas

¿Protegerías a esas personas que confían en ti?, ¿Darías tu vida por esos que una vez conociste?

No lo se

Entonces atente a perder la batalla final

Frente a él, uno a uno, de los chicos comenzaba a caer, eran derrotados, y por alguna razón él quería ayudarlos, sentía la necesidad de defenderlos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo quedaba uno, fue atacado por la espalda y cayó

NOOOOOOOOOO

Jungsoo grito con el alma, mientras que el otro al escucharlo, volteo hacia él, sonrió de una manera que le pareció nostálgica.

Fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera obscuro…

No puedes dudar Leeteuk, no debes dudar…

Cinco días después Jungsoo ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Seoul, aun no podía olvidar ese extraño sueño que lo había atormentado desde el momento de recibir el mensaje, era lo mismo cada noche, eso lo tenía nervioso, aquella sonrisa, la sensación de soledad, la necesidad de ayudarlos, era tan vivido, por un instante pensó en negarse a viajar, quizás debía quedarse hasta que supiera que significaba aquel sueño, pero el mensaje era demasiado tentador, una oportunidad única y su padre pese a que, aquel día se mostro extraño, lo alentaba a que siguiera, aun no entendía exactamente porque él, pero como decía su padre…

-Es cosa del destino, ahhh, bueno Jungsoo, ya estás en un país muy lejos de tu casa, no conoces a nadie, y el loco de tu padre olvido darte la dirección de la empresa y del departamento, sabía que debía haberla guardado yo mismo así que … ¡QUE AGO!-grito el muchacho-genial y ahora todos me miran raro, y no tengo manera de hablarle por que el señor se fue a una aventura en Egipto, aventura la que estoy viviendo yo, ojala y le pique un alacrán, mejor no, si va a sufrir quiero ser yo el que lo cause-

Estaba tan metido en su monologo aquel joven castaño que no sintió cuando un joven un poco mas corpulento, se acercaba a él.

-Buenas tardes ¿señor Park?, ¿Park Jungsoo?-

-Ahhh, jejeje disculpe es solo que estaba… meditando, si eso, yo soy Park Jungsoo, ¿quien es usted?-

-Mi nombre es ShingDong, soy el contador de la empresa Fate, y me pidieron que viniera a recogerlo, es un placer-

-El placer es mío, muchas gracias, sabe que me acaba de salvar la vida, jeje es que creo que perdí, las direcciones que me habían mandado-mala excusa pero no se me ocurría otra cosa.

-¿Ya le habían mandado las direcciones?, que raro, bueno supongo que al señor Kim le gusta prevenir, bueno Jungsoo sígueme hay un auto esperándonos en la entrada-¿y esos dos? ¡Wuoo que impresionante! chasquea sus dedos y cargaron mis maletas ¿Qué pasaría si yo lo hago? Pfff lo mas probable es que me miren raro.

-Emm espero que no suene entrometido, pero, ¿Por qué mandaron al contador de una empresa tan grande a recoger a un empleado como yo?-

-Es que fue un favor, de parte de mi tío-

-¿Su tío?-

-SI, el señor Kim, es mi tío, y me pidió que te llevara a la empresa y después a tu departamento, supongo que lo impresionaste-

-Que raro, aun no entiendo, parece que el dueño es muy especial con sus empleados-

-¿Raro?, mira quien lo dice el chico que habla solo y grita en japonés a mitad de un aeropuerto-jeje creo que no dije algo bueno

-Yo…ehh… lo siento… perdón-que grandiosa primera impresión le has dado a el sobrino de tu futuro jefe Jungsoo.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes fue una broma, lo siento es que pareces un chico divertido, y no mi tío no es así con cualquiera, debes ser alguien especial-

-Supongo jeje- este me dijo raro, que no se ha oído, ok juntarte demasiado con tu padre ya te está cobrando cuenta, ahora hasta hablas solo contigo, cállate cerebro, no cállate tu, definitivamente necesito tiempo lejos de el pfff- auch, ¡fíjate por donde caminas!-

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?-dijo aquel extraño mientras me extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme, creo que caminar hablando con tu cerebro no es una buena idea

-¿No te paso nada?-

-No, estoy bien, disculpa la verdad fue culpa mía no estaba poniendo atención- ¿Por qué no me suelta las manos?-

-Que bien, en verdad me preocupe-

-Enserio estoy bien, he disculpa, ¿podrías soltarme?- que le pasa a este chico primero choca conmigo, luego no me suelta y ahora no deja de mirar, ¿Qué me manche la cara?

-Ohh lo siento, jejeje, mi nombre es Kangin, ¿tu eres?-

-No te preocupes, me llamo…-

-¡He! Porque me dejas hablando solo, yo te iba contando sobre tu futo trabajo y me abandonas, yo que pensaba que eras un chico responsable, no, no, le diré a mi tío lo despistado que eres-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención dejarte, es que choque y después Kangin…-

-¿Kangin?, quien es ese-

-Con el que choque- intentaba excusarme, mientras corría detrás de el… un momento ¿y el chico ese?, ohh bueno no importa.

- Que bien, así que en vez de ponerte a trabajar, buscas novio-

-¿Novio?, noo yo noo- que se supone que le pasa a este

-Jajaja enserio eres un chico divertido, es broma es broma, camina, que nos espera el señor dueño de la empresa y no es nada lindo cuando se enoja, corre Jungsoo-

-Bienvenido a la mejor empresa de publicidad en toda Asia, amigo mío, este es tu trabajo-

El auto se había detenido enfrente de conjunto de edificios, cada uno diferente pero todos ellos conectados en su base, eran tres en total, todos de diferentes tamaños, repletos de ventanales, que reflejaban casi mágicamente la luz del sol de aquella mañana, una gran cantidad de gente entraba y salía por aquellas puertas corredizas, el contador, dirigía al chico entre la exagerada cantidad de puertas y personas que había en aquel complejo, mientras le contaba cosas que el otro no tomaba en cuenta, solo podía prestar atención a ese extraño lugar, incluso acababa de saludar a G-Dragon el vocalista de una de sus bandas favoritas, y no solo eso, también por poco tropezaba con un carro enorme de comida que traía un banquete exquisito… acababa de entrar a un mundo que el chico jamás creyó conocer, viajando de un lado a otro, quedándose en pequeños departamentos o casas de conocidos, por el trabajo de su padre, conviviendo mas con fósiles y libros que con otros chicos, esto era el otro lado de la luna para él.

-Ya Jungsoo quita esa cara de asombro, ¿no me pusiste atención, verdad?-

-Jejeje creo que deje de hacerlo en el tercer piso-

-Bueno, que se le va hacer, yo te venia asesorando sobre lo que deberías decirle al dueño de la empresa pero, ya que no me escuchaste, suerte-

-¿Qué?-

La puerta se cerró tras él, mientras el otro sonreía con malicia, cuando al fin reacciono, se giro, y noto la enorme oficina a la que había entrado, llena de posters de marcas y cuadro clásicos, con unos ventanales que alumbraban esa habitación en su totalidad, camino con dirección al escritorio, y lo vio, ahí se encontraba, el dueño de todo ese mundo, Kim…

-Bienvenido a Seoul, Jungsoo-

-Muchas gracias, señor, es un placer estar aquí, en verdad le agradezco la oportunidad que me ofreció, no pienso decepcionarlo-así que él es mi jefe, realmente es imponente, su mirada me recuerda a la de… mi padre, distante, cálida y pareciera que con solo observarme conociera mi alma.

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé, sabes si te escogí, fue por algo, y estoy seguro que no me decepcionaras, ni a mí ni a nadie, espero grandes cosas de ti-

-Yo…-

-¡Señor Kim! Se puede saber por qué no estás en el auto en este instante ¿y él quien es?-

-Jeje lo siento es solo que, tenía que esperar a el señor Park, el será nuestro nuevo relacionista, viene desde Japón y quería darle la bienvenida-

-Ahhh que bien, que bien, pues sí, mucho gusto, esta es corea y aquí vas a trabajar, el es tu jefe, ya ¿contento?, ya deja a este, que alguien más lo atienda te necesito a ti en menos de 5 minutos en el auto o juro que me voy sin ti, y tu… no te atravieses en mi camino-

-He si, mucho gusto creo- ¿Qué se cree?, viene aquí , se pasa como si fuera su casa, le grita a el señor Kim, y se va muy digno el joven azotando la puerta, bola de gente rara que hay en corea, pero por alguna razón esos ojos me recuerdan algo…

-Lo siento Jungsoo, el es mi hijo, Kim Heechul, el asesor de imagen de esta empresa, el no es un chico tan… explosivo, no siempre…bueno no tan seguido jejeje, realmente quería presentártelo de otra forma, ustedes dos trabajar juntos muy seguido, se que se llevaran bien-

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que si- claroooo y el cielo es morado

-Bueno hijo, es mejor que me prepare o mi asesor de imagen me desoía vivo jeje, por que no le pides a ShingDong que te dé una vuelta por los edificios y te muestre tu oficina, ya después puedes irte a casa-

-Si, muchas gracias, señor Kim, pero, jeje lo siento pero podría alguien volver a indicarme donde se encuentra mi residencia, es que perdí la dirección- si Jungsoo ahora te va a tachar de distraído pero es mejor que perderte en esta ciudad ¿no?

-A cierto, cierto lo olvide-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Jejeje nada, nada, no te preocupes ShingDong te ayudara, bueno ahora si Jungsoo, puedes retirarte-

-Con permiso- así que esta es mi nueva vida, no esta tan mal, supongo…

Dentro de la oficina, la pared detrás del escritorio se desliza dando paso a un corredor, el que se encuentra sentado, camina hasta el ventanal, mientras se arregla la corbata

-Pobre de tu hijo, todavía que te aguanta 18 años y la ultima impresión que tiene de ti es de un padre descuidado, mira que no darle las direcciones, Hyde-

-Ahhh era solo para que el chico sufriera un poco, ¡no me regañes!, yo lo quiero, además, tú te ibas hacer cargo, te conozco, Kangta-

-Parece que no hemos cambiado en estos años, me alegra, porque necesitamos ser los mismos de antes para ayudarles-

-Lo aremos, pero ojala y ellos tampoco hayan cambiado-

-Eso espero, por cierto señor empresario, ¿usted cree que ellos dos se lleven bien?-

-Mas de una vez lo han hecho, ¿Cuántas veces no han empezado igual a hoy? Y siempre terminan siendo grandes amigos, solo dales tiempo, no seas desesperado-

-Tienes razón-

Terminaba de decir el otro mientras se acomodaba junto al otro frente al ventanal, mirando una ciudad que tal vez no volvería a ser la misa… o peor aún, volvería a ser lo que debió ser….


End file.
